The purpose of this proposal is to make a systematic analysis and evaluation of the efficacy of citizen action organizations in ameliorating the complex of social problems in American cities. As distinguished from the citizen involvement which takes place within the structured confines of an agency's provision for a citizen participation component - as in the CAP and Model Cities programs - the citizen action approach involves the establishment of a separate, autonomous citizens organization which opposes rather than collaborates with the target organization(s) and emphasizes conflict strategies rather than cooperative strategies. Previous research indicates that the dynamics involved may be substantially different. The organizations stemming from Saul D. Alinsky and his Industrial Areas Foundation are the most prominent examples of the citizen action approach. Approximately fifteen distinct Alinsky-type organizations will be studied. A definitive model of the prescribed Alinsky strategy will be constructed, and the organizations will be ranked on their degree of conformity to it. They will also be assessed on the manner in which they address eleven specifically identified organizational problems generic to all purposive social change efforts. The resolution of the problems inherent in each of these analytical dimensions, will in turn be related to measures of impact. The findings should constitute a comprehensive and detailed assessment of the Alinsky-type citizen action model as a vehicle for improving living conditions in urban neighborhoods, as well as suggesting methods for more effective action.